Cute Klaine OneShots
by Klaineforeverxx
Summary: Some Random Klaine one shots that come to me whenever : Rated M to be safe :  Just in case


"Order, Order!" Wes yelled, banging his gavel repeatedly. "Right, now that I have your attention, I believe that Warbler Blaine would like to say something"

"Thank you Wes. Now that Kurt is gone, I believe that we should do something for him. He was an amazing addition to the Warblers and made us so much better. It's only fair that we repay the favour"

"You already repay him many favours" Jeff said as Nick stifled a laugh. Blaine glared at them and continued.

"I think that we should go to McKinley and sing for him as a proper goodbye"

"So basically you want to serenade your boyfriend"

"What, I-I don't, I didn't...yeh, basically"

"Alright, so to put it simply, Blaine is sad that he isn't going to see his boyfriend 24/7 and wants to serenade him and wants our help" Wes stated, grinning. The Warblers all agreed that they would help.

"Leave it to us Blaine" Thad said, patting his shoulder.

"Why does that sound like a bad thing" Blaine said warily.

"Oh come on Blaine, don't you trust us?" Thad said, smiling sweetly

"Fine" Blaine sighed, exasperated. He was worried. And so he should be.

"Oh, come on, it will be fine!"

"Wes, you guys chose that song, of all songs, you chose that one!"

"Well we can't do anything else now!"

"That's why you told me at the last minute what song it was isn't it"

"Of course it was" Wes grinned.

"Okay, now go get your man! Oh yeh, and if you're lucky, you might get some tonight"

"WES!" Blaine hissed, blushing madly.

"Sorry, sorry, okay now go, we'll back you up!"

"Kurt!" Blaine called. Kurt turned round to find his boyfriend standing there, in front of the entire school, in his Dalton uniform.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm gonna miss you so much, and you were a great addition to the Warblers, and-"

"Oh for gods sakes Blaine, get on with the song, we haven't got all day!" Nick called from somewhere. Blaine took a deep breath and waited for the Warblers to get into position.

_H-Hummel stop that screaming_

_Hummel don't you see?_

_Don't wanna be no uptown fool_

_Maybe I should go to hell_

_But I am doing well_

_Hummel needs to see me after school_

_I think of all the education that I missed_

_But then my homework was never quite like this_

Blaine launched into the chorus, him and the Warblers doing the same dance moves. (Same ones as in the episode Puck, Blaine, Mike and Finn did this song)

_Got it bad got it bad got it bad_

_I'm hot for Hummel_

_Got it bad so bad_

_I'm hot for Hummel_

Blaine looked at his watch and walked up to Nick.

"Hey I think the clock is slow man"

"I don't feel tardy" Nick said.

Then Blaine added his own dialogue into the song, causing Kurt to blush furiously.

"It's my boyfriend man, he's distracting me from my homework"

"How so dude"

"I keep looking at him and thinking woah he's hot, then I just don't look back at my homework"

"Then forget homework man!"

_Got it bad got it bad got it bad_

_I'm hot for Hummel_

_Got it bad so bad_

_I'm hot for Hummel._

_Oh, oh yeh I'm hot_

_Oh yeh I'm hot_

Blaine finished the song slightly out of breath, and looked at Kurt.

"Did you just sing Hot For Teacher?"

"Technically I sang Hot For Hummel"

"That was..."

"Babe, I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault, Wes only just told me what song it was going to be, they all planned it without telling me anything till about an hour before I sang it, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, do you want me to kill Wes, cause I'll do that for you, I'll do anything for you, and I"

"Blaine, stop rambling" Jeff yelled.

Kurt walked up to Blaine and pressed his lips to his, not caring that the whole school was watching. He pulled away and leaned forward to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"Meet me at mine after school. Dad, Carole and Finn are going out. We'll have the house to ourselves"

Blaine pulled away, his eyes wide. Oh, he was getting some tonight. Kurt smiled and gave him a quick kiss goodbye before walking back to his friends. Blaine kept turning to look back at Kurt before noticing that everyone was staring at him. Everyone. Including Mr Schuester, the glee club director for that school.

Mr Schue walked into the choir room. Everyone was gossiping about the show at lunch.

"Guys" Mr Schue said, his voice raised slightly.

"Oh my god, Kurt, who was that guy, do you know him, because if you don't and he sang that and kissed you, then I'm going to punch that guy in the face!" Finn yelled protectively.

"Finn, yes I do know him, and I kissed him, not the other way around!" Kurt yelled back.

"Kurt, get over here, us girls need deets!" Mercedes yelled across the room where she and the rest of the girls in glee club were sat in a huddle.

Kurt walked over and sat down.

"Okay, so his name in Blaine, he goes to Dalton Academy"

"GUYS!" Mr Schue yelled. They were all quiet at turned to face the teacher.

"Okay, Kurt, even I'm curious, so tell everyone who he is, then we can get on with the lesson"

Kurt stood up and walked to the front grinning.

"Well, his name is Blaine Anderson, he goes to Dalton Academy school for boys, he's in the Warblers, I met him when Puck sent me to spy, we became best friends and then, a few weeks ago, he kissed me, and we have been dating ever since"

"Kurt, you got yourself another dolphin!" Brittany squealed.

"Wait, that was Blaine...as in Blaine you didn't shut up about for over a month" Mercedes asked.

"Cedes, I did so shut up about him"

"Oh his beautiful hazel eyes, oh his beautiful gelled up hair, oh his face, oh his body, Cedes I think I luuuurrrrrrrve but he will never feel the same way about me Blaine?"

"I never said any of those things, but yes, that Blaine"

"You did so say those things, we heard you" Santana added.

"Thanks Satan"

"Just keeping it real" 


End file.
